$ \left(\dfrac{7}{10}\right)^{-2}$
Explanation: $= \left(\dfrac{10}{7}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{10}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{10}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{100}{49}$